Pink Sweatshirt
by FireRose Prime
Summary: My friend and I got bored in class one day and came up with this.  It has nothing to do with a pink sweatshirt.  Ironhide/Oc


-Pink Sweatshirt-

"Biannca, what are you doing?" asked her friend Mikaela.

"Nothing. I have no life." Biannca was an 18 year old sophomore in college. She had black hair with a bright purple stripe on the left side. Her eyes were crimson with violet flecks. All in all, she wasn't a peppy person.

"Well, do you want to be? The autobots want to meet you."

"You already told them I'd come?" I t was more statement than question.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll go. When?"

"Now, Bee and Sam are waiting outside. Let's go!" They headed outside and there was Bee parked on the side of the road with Sam in the driver's seat. Mikaela and Biannca got in the backseat and they started out. Mikaela had thought it would be better if she didn't meet them at base, so Ironhide of all people suggested the outlook. Mikaela agreed, so that's where they were headed. It was probably true that she should have asked Biannca beforehand but she didn't really care. Since Bee was driving they arrived in record time.

"So where are they?" Biannca asked as they all got out. Just then, a red and blue peterbilt semi, black topkick, and a search and rescue hummer drove up. "Guess that's them." They drive up and began to transform. All four of them were fairly tall but the semi was the tallest. He kneeled to her level and began to speak.

"Hello young one. My name is Optimus Prime." His regal baritone voice was very comforting.

"Hi, I'm Biannca. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Sam and Mikaela have both spoken highly of you. This is my chief medical officer, Ratchet." He point to what had been the hummer.

"Her pheromone levels are highly elevated."

"Right….. Hi to you too." She said awkwardly.

"Sam's guardian, Bumblebee." Now he pointed to what had been Sam's Camaro.

She couldn't help herself and she blurted out, "Oh my god, you are so damn cute!"

Bee, in response, made a cute little awww noise then played an old Elvis radio clip "Thank you, thank you very much."

"This is my weapon's specialist, Ironhide." Optimus continued the introductions. The only one left was the topkick.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" He said as he whipped out his rather large cannons.

"Yes, yes I am. Those are badass cannons, by the way." She spoke totally unfazed, unlike Sam had been.

"This human isn't so bad."

"Ironhide, must you try and frighten every human that we meet?" Optimus asked wearily.

"Yes, yes I do."

"I don't care. It's not like he succeeded or anything. I thought it was badass." Biannca said mostly to herself. "So, now what?" Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"We're free for now so we can do whatever you guys have in mind." Sam spoke to them.

"Why don't we head back to base? We could give Biannca a tour." Suggested Ratchet.

"Alright that'll work." Said Sam. The autobots transformed and the humans headed toward Bumblebee. _ I love how they asked my opinion._ She thought to herself.

"Biannca, why don't you ride with me?" Ironhide called out. She turned around to face him.

"Sure." She walked over and hopped in. Ironhide carefully slid the seatbelt around her small frame. Bumblebee took the lead, Ratchet and Ironhide in the middle, and Optimus took the rear.

Twenty minutes later, they reached the base. Soldiers waved them in and they headed for a hangar. The autobots let the humans out and transformed.

"So, this is our base." Optimus spoke up.

"Nice base… Wait a minute. It's just this hangar isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

"Come on!" She yelled exasperatedly. "Is our government that shitty that they only give you a hangar? This is bullshit!"

"I said a similar thing myself." Ironhide spoke to himself as he looked down at the female. She had a fiery personality that he admired.

"You guys deserve so much more than this. But I guess that what you get when your country is run by idiots." Biannca sighed and shook her head.

Several hours and ever more topics later, Biannca was seated in Ironhide's hand while she argued with Sam, who was in Bee's hand.

"I still say Bad horse in better than Dr. Horrible"

"No Way!" Sam yelled for the fifteenth time. Biannca stood up and looked Sam in the face.

"You know what? You need to learn how to rate villains." She unconsciously walked forward. "It's obvious that you have nothing to…" Before she could finish her sentence, she fell off of the hand on which she was perched and onto the concrete floor before Ironhide could catch her.

"RATCHET!" Ironhide had to shout to be heard over her screams of pain. Bumblebee put Sam down so he could comfort his friend. Sam ran directly over to her and tried but failed to do exactly that. Thankfully Ratchet arrived quickly and jumped into action. He sedated her right away so she could be calmly carried to his med bay.

Once they reached their destination, Ratchet got right into repairing their new human friend. But he was in for a surprise. Bia wasn't what they thought she was.

Outside the med bay doors waiting patiently were Sam and Mikaela with the rest of the autobots. Sam paced back and forth next to Bee while Mikaela sat and cried on his shoulder in worry for her friend. One could tell Optimus was worried, but he stayed calm like the regal leader he is. Ironhide, however, was just as distraught as the humans were. He blamed himself for letting her fall and be injured. He had only known her for several hours but he had already become attached to the femme in a way he hadn't ever thought possible, let alone this quickly. His musings though, were interrupted when Ratchet calmly walked out of the med bay.

"How is she?" Ironhide asked frantically.

"She is stabilized and will make a full recovery. But, I have discovered something rather…unexpected. Optimus I think you had better see this first." He responded in an unreadable tone. Optimus followed him as they walked into the med bay.

"Alright Ratchet, what is it that's going on?" Optimus was concerned for their new friend.

"While scanning her I discovered she had a spark, Optimus. She is a cybertronian with a human skin.

"What? How is that possible?" Optimus was astounded. "So she is fully cybertronian?"

"Yes she is. I was curious, so I cross-referenced her spark signature to find out who her creator is. The results came as quite the shock."

"Who is her creator?" Optimus quickly asked.

"Megatron. She is your niece Optimus." There was silence and then, Crash! Optimus had fainted. If it were under different circumstances, Ratchet would have laughed at his leader. The others, upon hearing the crash, rushed in to the med bay.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Ironhide had a panicked look in his optics.

"Prime fainted when I told him." Ratchet responded, optics still glued to their fallen leader.

"Told him what?"

"that Biannca is cybertronian and Megatron's sparkling. So therefore is his niece." Ironhide never responded. Instead, he followed in his leader's footsteps and fainted. Bee had to quickly grab the humans so they would not be squished under his massive bulk.

"Why are there two grown mechs on the floor?" came a groggy voice behind them.

"Bia, your awake!" Mikaela quickly jumped off of Bee's hand and ran over to her friend.

"Yes I am. I s anyone going to answer my question?"

"We have discovered something about you and it shocked them a bit too much." Ratchet spoke turning toward her.

She looked down at herself and realized what they were talking about. "You found out I'm cybertronian and Megatron's sparkling." She spoke quietly. Everyone in the room was stunned.

"You knew?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yes but not for very long. He came to me not long ago with the news." She began to study the floor intently.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Optimus then Ironhide asked her as they stood up.

"I…I was afraid of what you would think of me, Ironhide. Plus he told me that I couldn't tell you. He said…" She was cut off as the alarm sounded. The Decepticons were attacking. But before they could make it outside the decepticons met them in the med bay. The only ones there were Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave.

"I see you've met my sparkling, Prime." Megatron spoke ominously. This made Biannca cringe and hide behind her uncle and Ironhide. Ironhide saw her move and was determined to relieve her of her fear.

"Back away, Megatron. It's obvious she doesn't want to be near you." Ironhide hissed at the large silver mech.

"Why should you be making comments, auto scum?"

"Megatron, what do you want?" Prime stepped up. He too had noticed her movements and wished nothing but for that feeling of fear to be gone.

"Why, I've come to get my daughter back. Now that we're together she must begin her training. One day she will command the decepticons."

"She isn't going anywhere, brother."

"That's what you think Prime." He and the other cons started firing at the autobots as they struggled to protect they humans and small cybertronian. Bee and Ratchet grabbed Sam, Mikaela and Biannca, respectfully and rad outside. Optimus and Ironhide did their best to provide cover. They had just about made it safely when Ironhide was hit near his spark chamber by Soundwave.

"AHHH!" He let out a rough cry of pain. Hearing this Biannca whipped around to see him. Without thinking she jumped out of Ratchet's hand and ran over to him. As she knelt by his side, she barely heard the autobots calling her name or her father's maniacal laughter. All she was focused on was the mech before her. Just as he fell into temporary stasis, he saw a single tear roll down her face as she whispered three small words.

"I love you."

She saw his optics darken as he slowly slipped away. Something inside of her snapped as she watched him for suddenly she turned to face Soundwave. All watched in awe and horror as her human guise fell away to reveal the metal beneath. She walked toward the decepticons.

"You just made a huge mistake." She whispered as she took out her previously unseen plasma rifle. In one shot Soundwave was down and she headed in for the kill. Despite being 'all powerful' Megatron and Starscream stepped away. Optimus, on the other hand, had seen enough. He turned his holoform on and grabbed his niece by her shoulders.

"Biannca, that's far enough. You aren't a decepticon. You're better than this. I need you to calm down." He whispered calmly in her ear. Megatron wasn't going to have it.

"Back off, Prime. Let her show her true colors as a decepticon." His words were long and over exaggerated. Because of this he missed Bia powering down he weapons and looking up at him.

"No, I won't be like you. Uncle Optimus is right. I can do much better than acting like you lot." Optimus smiled at his niece. Megatron was furious.

"You want to be so much like him, don't you? Then, let Prime raise you, you ungrateful glitch. I hope they train you well. You will be given no mercy." He left without another word; his lackeys followed. Biannca just stood there staring at the spot where he had stood. Ratchet paused in his frantic work on Ironhide to see if she was alright. He resumed only after he was Optimus move to help her.

She was stuck like that, staring at where he had stood. Biannca had thought that she would feel fine after that and she did but there was an overwhelming feeling of guilt, in a sense. She had just shunned her father! She began to cry as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She turned into him and sobbed on his shoulder, thinking it was Prime. However, Prime was standing a few feet away. She looked up and to her surprise it was Ironhide's arms she was in. He had his head resting atop her own. She turned to look at Prime who gave her a gentle smile. Her head turned back.

"Ironhide, but…" She whispered through her tears.

"Shhh. I'm here." Ironhide slowly calmed her down. As her tears slowed her held her away by her arms so she looked at him. Optimus and the others sensed their need for privacy, so he helped move Ironhide's actual body so Ratchet could continue working on repairs.

"Biannca, don't feel bad about anything you said today. Your father is a glitched up piece of slag and you're millions of times better than him and any of his lackeys."

"Wow! Ironhide you sure know how to cheer a girl up!" Her laughter echoed in the empty hangar as she smiled up at him. Though he would never admit it, the most precious thing in his world was her smile. Heck he adored all of her.

"I love you too." He said seriously catching her attention. "We may have only met today but there is such a thing in cybertronian custom where…"

"If a mech is truly lucky he will find his true sparkmate. They will know right away and have no doubts. Very few are lucky to find their true other half so they bond with someone else they have otherwise fallen in love with." She finished for him.

"Yes. For me there was a time when I had given up on ever finding my true sparkmate. So I thought to bond with the femme I was with. Her name was Chromia. I waited for a while looking for just the right moment to ask her. I sought her out only to find her asking another mech to bond. After that I started to think I would never find the right femme for me. But then you came and as is said, I knew right away." He had dropped his arms from her as he began.

"Ironhide!" Bia leaped up and crushed him in a tight hug. "You can trust in the fact that I will never leave you."

"Biannca," He placed her in front of him and grabbed her face with his hands. "Please bond with me, my sweet."

"Yes 'Hide, yes!" She leaned forward and they kissed passionately. Breaking for need of air, they linked hands and walked out to the others.

"So… what happened? " Mikaela inquired as soon as they were insight. "Sam wouldn't tell me what he heard at the door." This part was mumbled but Biannca caught it.

"Why the HELL was Sam listening at the door!"Biannca yelled, outraged.

"Sam!" the autobots feigned shock." You told us you were tying your shoe!" Optimus continued.

"C'est bullshit! Sam isn't even wearing shoes. So I'm going to take a crack guess and say you were the one who told him to go listen in. Weren't you, uncle?" She nailed him with a Gibbs glare that she had picked up from watching too much NCIS. Prime had his face mask on so his niece couldn't see him smiling.

"Of course not." His voice betrayed nothing.

"Optimus!" Sam Yelled indignantly. "It was too you. You told me to go listen in at the door so you could know what they were talking about. Then I told you and you put your friggin face mask on! Which I might add is totally unfair!"

"You told him and not us! Sam you jerk!" Now Mikaela and Bee joined in. Ironhide and Biannca took the opportunity to make their leave. They headed back toward the human barracks where Biannca had been given a room. But Ratchet stopped them.

"Ironhide, I've finished repairs on your actual form." Without a word more his holoform disappeared. "Good luck with him, Biannca." And then Ratchet too left, leaving Biannca alone to wait for Ironhide to return. Luckily he wasted no time in getting back to her. He put his hand down for her to climb on and lifted her up to his shoulder.

"Why don't we head uh… head down to the beach for a bit more privacy and space?"

"That sounds nice, Ironhide." They headed off toward the beach for some 'Bonding' time. Meanwhile, with the fighting four…

"Hey where did the lovebirds go?" questioned Mikaela as she finally noticed their absence.

"They must've walked off while we were arguing." Bee noted "But where did they wander off to?"

"They are headed for the beach. I finished with Ironhide." Ratchet informed them as he walked out to meet them. He gave a pointed look to Optimus. "Good luck with being related to Ironhide, Optimus. Your niece may be getting more than she bargained for."

"Very funny Ratchet. They know what they're doing." Optimus chided.

"Wait. They're bonding?" Bee exclaimed.

"Yeah." Said Sam. "whatever that means."

"Well Sam, bonding for a cybertronian is like marriage for a human. But once two are bonded then they are together for life. There is no such thing as getting a divorce. When we bond, we merge sparks, our souls, and a connection is formed between the two. A bonded couple can share feelings and communicate over the bond." Explained Optimus.

"Wow, that's intense." Breathed Mikaela.

"Yes, it is. But any who, we have time to kill. If Ironhide's previous escapades are any example, they'll be at it for a while." Ratchet laughed. The other soon joined in with him.

Bee decided to make a suggestion, "Why don't we play 20 questions?"

"what's that?" asked Optimus curiously.

"Bee." Sam groaned. "Well Optimus, it's a game where you go back and forth asking usually yes or no questions."

"Why not?"

"I'll go first." Mikaela volunteered." First question, what is it with you and that one song?" She asked Bee.

"It expresses me. Ratchet, do you throw things other than wrenches?"

CLANK!

"Does that answer your question?" Ratchet picked up the wrench.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, Sam, why do you eat so much junk food?"

"Because it's delicious. And yes that is an excuse." He continued, avoiding Ratchet's glare. "Optimus, did you purposely pick the flamed decals?"

"No, they just happened to be on the truck I scanned." The group continued for well over an hour waiting for the new couple to emerge from the beach. It was Mikaela's turn to ask a question.

"Optimus, how do you stay so calm around government people?"

"Seriously, how do you do it uncle?" called Biannca from her perch on Ironhide's shoulder. Everyone noticed and started applauding.

"Congratulations you two. This is a happy day indeed." Optimus gave them a warm smile. "As for the question, practice and experience."

"But do you always have to be so patient with them? I mean you could step on them every once in a while. Let the government get some fresh faces in here."

"Hahaha... That's my femme!" Ironhide laughed.

Several weeks had passed with little activity. Biannca had been taking intense training from her uncle and bondmate. She was as good as any of the autobots that had arrived on base from their previous locations around the world. Sunny and Sides quickly learned not to play pranks on her.

She was currently walking along the beach, singing to herself. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. It was her father. She watched as he transformed and looked down at her.

"Well my daughter, how is it on Autobot base?"

"Fuck off, Megatron." She snapped back angrily.

"I am your father and you will speak to me with respect."

"No you're not so I won't. You are an asshole and have no right to be here. So… Leave." She evenly met his glare.

"You are mistaken. Now come with me. I give you one chance."

"Pit no." she said simply.

"You shall regret this." He took out his plasma gun, fired, and took off as Biannca lay there leaking energon as she called out to Optimus and Ironhide through their respective bonds. It was a message both quickly received. The duo, with Ratchet in tow, speed off to her aid. Upon arrival, Ratchet quickly assessed her condition. She had taken the brunt of the blast. Knowing time was short; he loaded her into his alt form and took off for the med bay. The other two struggled to keep up with him and arrived at the med bay to locked doors. They both waited outside for several hours, the others came and went frequently. Eventually, Ratchet emerged looking exhausted.

"How is she?' Ironhide jumped up. Much to his and Prime's dismay she had blocked their bonds.

"She is fine. She'll be out of commission for quite a while though. She's awake if you would like to see her." Ironhide raced inside to his beloved.

"Good now she'll be able to tell him." Ratchet had an ecstatic look on his face.

"Tell him what?"

Inside the Med bay, Ironhide was talking with Biannca. "Bia, I'm so relieved you're okay."

"Easy babe, don't you go all mushy on me."

"Awww. But you're the one person I can be mushy with." He turned on his holo and kissed her. She returned it passionately but broke it unwillingly.

"Ironhide, there is something I have to tell you." She began cautiously.

"What is it?" He was instantly worried.

"It's nothing bad it's just…"

"It's just what?" He prompted.

"You're going to be a sire!" She blurted out. Ironhide was stunned.

"What?"

"When Ratchet patched me up, he scanned me and discovered I'm with spark. Twins if you want to be specific. We're going to be parents." For a moment there was silence.

"That's wonderful!" Ironhide shouted gaily. He picked her up and kissed her again. Carefully he laid her back down as he heard the med bay doors swish open.

"I take it she told you already?" Ratchet teased.

"Shut up Hatchet." He teased right back.

"Congratulations Biannca, Ironhide. We could use some sparklings on base. It'll be a nice change from just having mechs who act like sparklings." Optimus joined in and they all laughed.

"Thanks uncle Optimus."

"So are they mechs or femmes?" A happy Ironhide asked.

Ratchet answered quickly. "Scans show one mech and one femme."

"That's perfect." This time it was Biannca. "I can teach my little girl how to keep her brother in check."

"Why? Do you think he'll turn out like me?"

"Ironhide, love, that's exactly what I think." Again everyone laughed happily, relishing in the joyous moment. But Bia thought of something that sobered her up quickly. "What about my father? He's going to find out and what if he tries to take them?"

"Easy Biannca. The sparklings will have the best protection possible. Nothing will happen to them. Megatron won't get near enough to try anything." Her uncle reassured her.

"Optimus is right. Any decepticon has to go through me first to get to them and that won't happen, baby. I promise." Ironhide told his worried beloved.

"You're right. Thanks. I love you, Ironhide." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, babe."

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend Kelci aka Echo the Glaceon. She helped me come up with quite a bit of this. You rock Windowlicker!

Anyway I don't own anything but Biannca and their sparklings.

One question- should I write a sequel one shot with their sparklings in it? And if so what should their names be?

Thank you, now click the pretty button! =}


End file.
